transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Noah's Voices pt 2
2k5 - Saturday, September 06, 2008, 7:14 PM Wolfe's Den The Wolfe's Den conjures up images of a jet crash in the middle of a Best Buy store. Bits of tech are here and there along with power and data lines strung along the walls and over the floor. The room is about the size of a dorm room, but with the amount of junk in it you would think it is much smaller. Off to one side sits a makeshift bed. A chunky mattress is hauled up on a metal frame so it nearly sits like a chair hanging off the metal rods welded together. A metal filing cabinet sits just at waist high but you could hardly notice it with the junk and rubbish covering it. On the far end of the room opposite the door sits Noah's computers. Several are hooked together and sit under the desk, all cooled by a large tank labeled 'Ethylene glycol'. On top of the desk are about four other old flat screen monitors stacked on top of each other on either side of a main holo-projection screen. Hanging off one of them are several pairs of rabbits feet and various good luck charms. Including one that looks like a vial of something floating in some preservative. It looks like a small finger bone. A small sign says 'Saint Thomas Aquinus' that is attached to the gold chain around the vial.. Shelves have been built into the walls displaying various things such as Star Wars collectables and Battlestar Galatica toys. The whole room is darkened, unless the lights are on which is an oddity. Usually the glow from the holo-projector and monitors is enough to give light to the room. Thing Contents: Jayson Redfield Noah Wolfe sits at his computer...or one of them. He's got a cap on that says 'Hackorz' and is watching a video of Galvatron from one of his many battles. Noah pauses and repeats the line trying to mimic the voice, minus the metal hollow sound, "I will crush you with my bare hands!" Noah oddly enough, sounds like Leonard Nimoy. It's been a while since Jayson's even seen Noah. Too long, for his tastes. So he decides to drop by, the idea coming to him as he passes the room. He takes a chance, and peeks around the door, only to find Noah apparently mimicking Galvatron's voice. Jayson, at the moment, has a pair of headphones around his neck, from which a Mariah Carey song can clearly be heard. "Noah...?" Noah Wolfe blinks and spins in the chair, "Wha? Jayson!" He reaches behind him and kills the screen, "Hey man, knock would you." he pauses, not sounding as mad as it looks, "Um...yes?" He looks around now noticing the mess, which is normal. But he's used to it by now. Jayson Redfield flushes slightly and ducks his head. "Sorry, sorry...uh, I was just wondering if you were okay...I mean, you seemed pretty mad...back then." The song on his headphones is still playing, but he seems to have forgotten about it. Noah Wolfe says, "Oh, 'that'? Yep, I'm fine. Common in..." he gets up and pushes the bed over so it lands at least semi-straight. "...have a seat." and he drops into his chair. "...it's just Andi I hate. You're spiffy mate." he says, "So what's up?" Jayson Redfield hesitates for a moment, then takes a seat, but he looks tense and uncertain. He's not sure why or how Noah could hate Andi, but he's not going to ask about that. Not now. He shrugs. "Eh...I just wanted to apologize, I guess. It's...in my nature--I'm always trying to keep everyone else safe, y'know? Regardless of my own safety. Sorry if I offended you." Noah Wolfe nods, "It was in the middle of a battle. I'd rather be useful than a liability. So you're right. But it's ok." He smiles, "Hey, check this out..." he moves his throat a little and changes his voice sounding kinda like Andi, "I'm Andi Lassiter, I'm a pent up Lieutenant with a grandmother complex! I should pull the stick out of my clam, but I like it there! Nah nah nah!"...and of course, he laughs. Jayson Redfield stares. "Whoa, man...now I know who to turn to when I need a voice mimic..." He shakes his head. "Pretty impressive, but I *like* Miss Lassiter, so I won't comment on your impression of her." Noah Wolfe smiles and gives a small nod of his head, "Thank you. I've been practicing...ack..." and he coughs, "...still not easy to get some voices. You'd be surprised how easy some of them are though." Jayson Redfield smirks a little. "Like Galvatron?" he queries teasingly. Noah Wolfe nods, "Oh, transformers are the trickiest to do. I need a synthesizer program to make the bits my throat can't. But our species isn't so bad. Hey, tell me who this is..." he pauses for a moment and then speaks sounding eerily familiar, Iowa monotone accent and all, "Bring it on! I'll show those cons what the Unity is made of!" Jayson Redfield abruptly stiffens, his breath catching in his throat. "That...?" He takes a deep breath, then exhales as he tries to calm himself. And the headphone music is still playing. "General Briar..." Noah Wolfe smiles and says, "You...." he notices how uneasy that made Jayson just now and he says, "Oh, sorry mate. I didn't know that would freak you out like that. That my bad. You ok?" he asks not aware of how close Jayson and Michael were. Jayson Redfield swallows and nods reluctantly. "Y-yeah...I'm okay. He was...just special to me. A friend." He allows a slight smile to grace his features. "Don't worry about it." Noah Wolfe hurms, "I mentioned it to that Sheng autobot and she said she would have liked to hear his voice again." He shrugs and says, "Imagine what the decepticons will do once their high command starts barking orders to retreat all the time." He grins, "Should be good for a few laughs." Jayson Redfield actually laughs now. "Or their 'almighty leader' could order them to set up a bake sale. With cakes in the shape of their insignia. I would *pay* to see that." Noah Wolfe shrugs, "Maybe, but I shouldn't push it. Right now, they're not blocking their com lines to me. I don't want to push it so far that they'll actively attempt to drive me out of their systems. Once that happens, it'd take me weeks to find the right frequencies and encryptions to get back in." Jayson Redfield snickers a little. "Personally, I don't think the 'Cons even know you exist. Plus most of 'em are probably too dumb to even realize a human is hacking their channels." Noah Wolfe shakes his head, "Oh, some of them know. One of them called for my head specifically. That's part of the reason I won't get into a fight again. They'll target my armor and you blokes are out one hacker." Jayson Redfield frowns. "*That's* why I've been worrying about you. You're not a fighter. Come to think of it, a few of the 'Cons probably want me dead, too--I've had one of the Sweeps try to eat me." Noah Wolfe shakes his head, "But I'm saying you don't have to worry mate. I refuse to fight. I agree, I'm not a warrior. We do what we can do and that's about it." Jayson Redfield shrugs. "Well, even if you're not on the battlefield, things can happen. Just stay safe, okay? I'd rather not lose any more friends." Noah Wolfe nods, "I know, but you know. One thing has taught me learning these voices...especially Michael's. He always said this job comes with risk we all know when we sign on the dotted line. Well, I did too. Michael was right. But risks can be mitigated." Jayson Redfield sighs and closes his eyes, for now going quiet... Noah Wolfe smiles and gets up. He steps over to Jayson and pats him on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it mate. Just save your own arse first. Then worry about mine." He looks back at his computer and pulls his holocomp from its charging port on the desk. He slides it onto his forearm and says, "Common, let's get something to eat in the mess." "Hn...?" Jayson looks up at Noah silent for a few seconds, but then he smiles. "Sorry...I was just thinking..." He nods and stands. "Sounds good to me, man." Category:Logs